


Stuck In A Rut

by Lauriana25



Series: The Baby Diaries [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Katsuki Yuuri, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, Hormones, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Victor Nikiforov, Rutting, Sex, Smut, a tiny bit of angst, yuuri's a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 08:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15882735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25/pseuds/Lauriana25
Summary: Yuuri and Victor have been trying for a baby for two years and have gone through the heartbreak of not one, but five, miscarriages. It has been a strain on their marriage, but they’re slowly starting to get some sense of normality back. Victor has finally started to smile again, enjoying his skating and spending time with their friends. And Yuuri has started to feel like he’s starting to get his beloved mate back.One morning, Yuuri finds himself being tested. By his own stupid hormones.





	Stuck In A Rut

**Author's Note:**

> After I posted "Stay Close To Me", I received a lot of wonderful responses <3   
> One, in particular, was from Spirit_Catcher, who said they wouldn't mind if I turned the one-shot into a series.
> 
> Well, that got me thinking...
> 
> And so, The Baby Diaries was born!! :D
> 
> This will be a series of one-shots, exploring Yuuri and Victor's journeys to (possible) parenthood. Some will be angsty, some will be funny or sweet and fluffy...  
> This one-shot is smutty!
> 
> Enjoy!

                Yuuri woke up covered in sweat and panting for breath. His pillow was soaking wet, his pyjamas were clinging to him and he felt like the duvet was burning him.

                He jumped out of bed, kicking the duvet roughly. Victor mumbled in his sleep but thankfully didn’t wake up, instead turning over, curling up into the warm space that still smelled like his mate.

                Normally, Yuuri would have stayed to gaze at Victor, smiling at how the omega sought him out even as he slept. But, this morning, he was too preoccupied with the overpowering heat under his skin.

                He ran to the bathroom and twisted the tap in the sink until the cold water gushed out. Cupping his hands, he splashed the ice-cold water over his face, gasping at the sudden change in temperature. It helped, for about ten seconds, but then the heat returned with a vengeance.

                He ran his hands through his hair, trying to think straight. He didn’t feel sick or nauseous, so this wasn’t the flu. He hadn’t thrown up, so it wasn’t food poisoning.

                He caught sight of his reflection in the mirrored cabinet and flinched.

                His eyes, normally a deep brown, were a brilliant gold, flashing under the bright light. His cheeks were flushed a deep pink, his brow was glistening with sweat.

                ‘It can’t be!’ he thought, gobsmacked, ‘it’s too early!’

                He was clearly showing the first signs of starting his rut. Sure enough, he felt the warm, fuzzy sensation in the pit of his stomach as his body began to crave physical contact.

                He quickly locked the bathroom door – something he’d never done in the whole time they’d lived there – and leaned against it, panting hard. He stripped off his pyjamas and glanced down; his chest was flushed and sweating, just like his face, the dark Mark over his heart looked less prominent against the blushing skin. He wondered when was the last time they’d renewed their Bond Mark.

                He let out a low growl; the thought of Victor sinking his teeth into his skin, of him running his tongue over his beating heart, then Yuuri doing the same to his mate, made his already-hard cock twitch. He half-turned back to the door to fling it open and run back to the bedroom and claim his mate, but he forced himself to stop.

                It was only a couple of months since Victor miscarried. It was too soon for this.

                Yuuri knew that, when he was in his rut, he might not be able to control himself. He might be a bit rougher with Victor than usual, might want to do things that ordinarily would have made the young alpha blush.

                Not that Victor ever once complained – in fact, he was always giddy in the run-up to Yuuri’s ruts, eagerly anticipating the moment when he’d be woken up by his super-horny husband, demanding the attentions of his omega.

                But Yuuri didn’t want this now; the thought of asking Victor for rough or kinky sex so soon after an emotional time made him want to retch. He couldn’t hurt Victor. He couldn’t ask this of him.

                He opened the cabinet, looking for his hormone suppressors, even though he knew they wouldn’t help. The tablets were designed to delay an oncoming rut, so he usually only used them before a competition – nobody wants to see a horny alpha try to rush through a Free Skate just so he could fuck his mate – so taking them now would only, at the very least, make his erection less painful.

                He swallowed two of the tablets and clung to the sink, trying to steady his breathing. The coolness in the bathroom seemed to be helping a little; he wasn’t sweating so much and his heartrate had dropped from that of a hummingbird to that of a jackhammer.

                He turned on the power shower. A cold shower should do the trick until he could get out of the house, find somewhere secluded and relieve himself without upsetting Victor.

                _Knock knock._

Yuuri yelped at the sound.

                “Yuuri?” Victor called through the door, “is everything okay?”

                “Y-yes!” Yuuri replied, his voice thick as it caught in his throat.

                _Your mate is outside…your omega…your beautiful omega is calling for you…_

Yuuri clenched his fists at his sides and chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to keep a grip on his senses.

                “How come you locked the door?” Yuuri could almost see the puzzled frown on Victor’s brow through the door.

                “Umm…did I? Sorry, I didn’t notice.” Yuuri cringed – he was such a bad liar!

                Victor stood in the hall, staring at the closed door with pursed lips. Why would Yuuri lie to him about locking the door? It wasn’t a big deal – if he wanted privacy, all he had to do was ask – so why try to cover it up?

                Makkachin plonked himself next to his master, his furry head tilted to one side.

                “So it’s not just me, is it?” Victor asked his poodle, “Yuuri’s definitely acting weird.”

                He knocked again, a little louder. He pressed his ear to the door; he could hear running water. So Yuuri was taking a shower. No surprise there – he always had a shower every morning. But he’d never had any qualms about Victor walking in on him before.

                In fact, some mornings turned out to be quite interesting that way, he noted with a slight smile and a blush.

                “Yuuri, what’s going on?” he called. He heard a low whine coming from the bathroom and his omega senses felt a sharp tug.

                His mate was distressed.

                Victor thumped the door. “Yuuri! Open the door!” he shouted.

                Yuuri pinned his back to the door and gulped. It was weird to imagine Victor breaking down the door, given the fact that omegas are usually gentle by nature, but Victor was surprisingly strong thanks to years of training and competing.

                “I’m alright, Vitya,” he tried to keep his voice level, despite the growing knot in his stomach, “I just…I just need a moment. In-in fact, could you do me a favour and take Makkachin for his walk please?”

                “Don’t you want me to wait for you?” Victor asked, still leaning against the door to listen for any more signs of distress, “if you’re not well, I shouldn’t leave you on your own.”

                Yuuri smiled a little.

                _My sweet omega…my sweet, adorable…sexy little omega…_

Yuuri ground his teeth and snapped his eyes shut. It was getting harder to keep his hormones under control and he needed to create some space between him and Victor.

                “I’ll be fine once I’ve had a shower,” he promised, “but I don’t think Makkachin will be so forgiving if you keep him waiting.”

                He heard Victor chuckle. The noise was like silk down his spine.

                “Alright, you win. But if you need me, call me, okay?”

                “Cross my heart.” Yuuri called brightly. He breathed a loud sigh of relief as he heard receding footsteps followed by the front door closing softly.

                Finally alone, he stepped into the shower and gasped as the cold water stole his breath. As he got accustomed to the icy water, he started to relax, his hormones starting to settle.

                After about twenty minutes, he felt stable enough to leave the sanctuary of the bathroom. He hovered at the door for a few moments, sniffing the air, paranoid that someone could be waiting for him.

                He huffed, agitated. Stupid hormones!

                He padded back to the bedroom, wanting to get dressed and hurry out before Victor got back. He could text him and tell him he had to rush out, that he would be home for dinner, giving him enough time to sort himself out on his own.

                But as soon as he laid eyes on the bed, his mind went blank.

                His bed… _their_ bed…was a beacon to his alpha senses. Mussed up blankets and pillows, still slightly warm, filled the room with the breath-taking scent of his omega. Victor’s side of the bed still had the slight indentation of his body.

                Yuuri knelt at the side of the bed and laid his head on the mattress, breathing in Victor’s heavenly rose scent until it made him shudder with want.

                _I’m such an idiot! I sent my mate away…why did I do that?! I need him! I want him!_

He crawled up until he was sprawled on the bed, spreading his hands over the sheet. He buried his face in Victor’s pillow and growled at the strong scent that lingered there. His hips began to thrust of their own accord as he rubbed his length over the mattress, his pheromone-addled brain conjuring up the image of Victor being there with him.

                He imagined the sensation of Victor thrusting and writhing underneath him, his hands gripping his shoulders, his legs wrapped around his waist as Yuuri drove his cock deep inside him. He imagined the sweet, sweet noises his omega would make, begging him not to stop, pleading for more, chanting his name over and over as Yuuri moved faster and harder. He imagined, with a hungry cry, the wonderful clench of muscles around him as they climaxed together.

                He lay there for a minute or so, panting as he came down from his high, the mattress hot and sticky under his stomach. He should have felt guilty for pleasuring himself without his mate, but he didn’t.

                He had kept Victor safe from any more heartache. That was worth the guilt.

                “Yuuri?”

                Yuuri’s head shot up, staring at the bedroom door.

                Victor was stood in the doorway, jaw slack. He was wearing a grey tracksuit and clean white trainers.

                And Yuuri could smell the slight perspiration from his walk with Makkachin.

                He growled and curled up on himself, ashamed that his stupid hormones were making him focus on the wrong things; he should have been more concerned about the shocked look on Victor’s face, not the taste of that perspiration on his chest!

                Victor hovered in the doorway, staring incredulously. The overpowering smell of sandalwood and vanilla was smacking him in the face.

                The scent that Yuuri only released when…

                “Are you…are you having your rut?” he asked, his voice catching in his throat.

                Yuuri scrunched up his face and burst into tears. He was so ashamed of himself, of his actions, of his stupid fucking hormones!

                Victor shut the bedroom door (keeping Makkachin outside) and knelt next to the bed. He went to rest his hand on Yuuri’s back, but the alpha snarled as he approached, his self-preservation instincts momentarily at a peak. So he stayed motionless, patiently waiting for his pack leader’s permission to approach.

                He would show Yuuri what a good omega he was.

                “Victor…I’m sorry, I…” Yuuri kept himself at arm’s length; not for his own sake, but for Victor’s – the heady rose scent was blending with his vanilla-and-sandalwood scent and his body was _badly_ reacting to it.

                “Is this why you locked the bathroom door?” Victor kept his voice quiet. Submissive. He was a good omega.

                Yuuri nodded quickly, snivelling.

                “I don’t understand…” Victor lowered his gaze and inadvertently found himself staring at the damp patch on the bedsheet. His mouth went dry and he licked his lips as he felt his body react to the wonderful scent his husband was emitting. Despite his confusion, he could feel his arousal building and he found himself wanting to dip his head over the damp patch and run his tongue over it, just to taste his mate’s pleasure.

                _Why didn’t he want me?_

Yuuri knelt up and drew a shaky breath. He knew he had to tell Victor the truth, no matter how pathetic it sounded.

                “It’s too soon. My rut’s early – I don’t know why! But it’s too soon, Victor. I couldn’t…I didn’t want to…”

                Victor reached his hand across the bed and laid it next to Yuuri’s knee, waiting for him to reach back. His sapphire eyes locked with Yuuri’s golden ones and he smiled softly as he laced their fingers together.

                “You didn’t want to sleep with me…because of the miscarriage.” He said it so calmly, he might as well have been talking about the weather. It scared Yuuri, and he paled as he gripped Victor’s hand.

                “No! I mean, yes! I mean – I did want to! I _do_ want to! Of course I want to! But - ”

                He was silenced as Victor leapt onto the bed to press a gentle kiss to his lips.

                “You were trying to protect me.” Victor whispered against his lips, smiling sweetly.

                Yuuri nodded, his brain forgetting how to form words as he tasted his mate on his lips.

                Victor brushed his lips across Yuuri’s cheek, drawing a low sigh from the younger man.

                “You didn’t want to hurt me.”

                “Of course not.” Yuuri felt his alpha instinct to prove his worth bubble up; he needed Victor to know he had his best interests at heart. That instinct was quickly replaced with another as Victor continued to trail his lips along his jaw to his neck, his tongue lightly flicking over that sensitive spot just below his ear, over his scent gland.

                The instinct to claim his mate.

                A growl bubbled in his throat and he pushed himself away from Victor, who blinked at him.

                “I can’t!” he cried, tears blurring his vision again.

                “But why?” Victor pleaded, pawing at his mate’s shoulders, trying to get him to turn back to him.

                “Because I can’t watch your heart break again!”

                Victor gasped as Yuuri broke down, burying his face in his hands as he sobbed loudly.

                There it was; the real reason why Yuuri couldn’t bring himself to touch his husband. The real reason why, for the past two months, he’d been dreading his next rut. He realised with a jolt that it was probably all the worrying that had made it come early.

                ‘Cruel irony!’ he thought bitterly as he continued to weep.

                He felt a pair of hands gently pull his own away from his face, before one of those hands touched his chin, nudging his gaze upwards. He stared up at two large pools of summer-sky blue and saw that they were brimming with sparkling tears.

                “So you’ll never touch me again? Never make love to me again?”

                That voice was so distant, so lonely, it made Yuuri want to run. Run to hell and back, if only to stop that loneliness from being there.

                Victor cupped Yuuri’s face in his hands, brushing the tears away with his thumbs.

                “I don’t need that kind of protection, Yuuri,” he said firmly, a deep furrow in his brow, “I don’t want it! I want you! I don’t want to be afraid to make love to you! I don’t want _you_ to be afraid to make love to _me_!”

                Yuuri felt his heart clench, like a fist was wrapped around it and crushing it.

                “I’m sorry, Victor,” he blubbed, “I’m – I’m just so scared of letting you down.”

                “How could you possibly let me down?”

                “Isn’t it an alpha’s job to produce an heir?” Even in his hormonal state, Yuuri couldn’t believe how petulant that sounded.

                Victor opened and closed his mouth, trying to find the right words. He knew that whilst Yuuri was in his rut, he wouldn’t be able to get a reasonable conversation out of him; he’d swing from raging fury to out-of-control-horny to cute-as-a-puppy in a matter of hours, and he would need his omega pheromones to cater to those needs.

                They would still have to have this conversation. But not right now.

                Right now, Victor needed to tend to his alpha’s wounded pride.

                He rested his hand over the Bond Mark on Yuuri’s chest, sighing as he felt it warm under his fingers and sensed the sharp intake of breath in Yuuri’s lungs. Yuuri looked up at him and Victor felt his heart jump when he saw those golden irises flash brightly.

                He leant closer, whispering against Yuuri’s lips, feeling a blush paint his cheeks as the alpha’s scent pitched at his proximity.

                “Renew the mark…alpha.”

                Yuuri growled hungrily and pulled Victor to his chest, crashing his mouth to his to capture the gasp that burst from his chest. Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck, happily returning the fiery kiss as Yuuri spun them around, laying Victor onto the bed.

                Victor gazed up, his eyelids growing heavy, as Yuuri yanked at his tracksuit top.

                “Off. Now!” the alpha growled.

                Victor couldn’t pull the top off quick enough, his omega instincts already bending to his mate’s commands.

                Yuuri slaked his golden eyes over Victor’s naked torso and licked his lips. Victor’s sculpted pectorals, his defined abs, the excited flush of pink that rose from his Mark.

                He looked good enough to eat. And Yuuri was starving.

                He placed his hands on either side of Victor’s head, gripping the bedsheet in his fists. He stared into Victor’s beautiful eyes and saw his pupils blow wide with desire.

                “Tell me…tell me if I go too far.” He stammered, his rut making it difficult to focus on anything other than his mate’s magnificent scent.

                Victor arched his back, pressing his chest against Yuuri’s. “Take me, alpha. I’m yours.” He purred.

                Yuuri grinned and dipped his head, kissing and licking along Victor’s neck. He teased the omega’s scent gland with gentle nibbles and smirked as Victor gasped and writhed underneath him, the sweet taste of roses dancing on his tongue. He left a trail of dark pink marks on Victor’s neck and chest until he reached the Bond Mark over his heart, his grin growing bigger as Victor’s gasps turned to needy whimpers.

                “Yuuri…please…oh, please…”

                He encompassed the dark mark with his lips and hissed in a sharp breath; the connection between the two soulmates exploded, enveloping them in an intense heat and glow, drawing deep moans of pleasure from them both. Victor buried his fingers in Yuuri’s raven hair, the feel of the sweat-soaked strands enticing him to clutch them tighter, holding his alpha’s head to his chest as he continued to suck and nibble over the Mark, deepening it, darkening it, renewing it.

                Yuuri ran his hands slowly down to Victor’s waist, massaging the taut muscles that shivered underneath him, until he found the waistband of his tracksuit pants. Still keeping his lips locked on the Mark, he quickly yanked the pants down, not registering if the motion was rough or smooth.

                He just needed to get rid of them. Now.

                With a final soft kiss, he lifted himself up to admire his work. He smiled proudly; the Mark, which before was a dull pink, was now a vibrant red, pulsing and shining with his saliva. He glanced up at Victor’s face and his chest puffed with pride at the heavy-lidded, lustful look in his mate’s stunning eyes, which were starting to change colour from azure to amethyst.

                Yuuri’s heart swelled. He was turning his mate on.

                This was further confirmed to him as his eyes travelled downwards until he reached Victor’s thighs. He licked his lips hungrily at the sight of his mate’s swollen, throbbing cock, fully erect and begging for his touch. For his tongue, his mouth, his hands. He breathed deeply and growled low in his throat; the heady scent of roses dipped in sugar filled his head and he knew without looking that Victor was producing slick, eagerly waiting for him to bury himself deep in his hot wetness and take everything from his mate.

                “Yuuri…” Victor’s strangled whisper of desperation made Yuuri’s cock twitch. His omega was begging for him; how could he refuse such a sweet request?

                He grinned wolfishly, making Victor swallow thickly.

                “First things first.” His voice came out gruff and hoarse, revealing his own impatience. He knelt back until he felt his thighs rest on his heels, staring down at Victor, knowing his pupils must be fully blown by now, the gold disappearing behind pitch black.

                Victor scrambled to sit up, knowing without being told what Yuuri wanted him to do. Keeping his eyes locked onto his mate’s searing gaze, he pressed his lips to the Mark on Yuuri’s chest, lightly, seeking permission.

                Yuuri’s growl spilled from his lips and his hand shot up to grip Victor’s silver hair.

                “Do it!” he growled. It was the sexiest thing he had ever said and Victor whimpered with pleasure as he started to suckle on the Mark, grazing his teeth over the heated skin. The glow from before intensified as the bond was completed, and both men saw their lover shimmer, starlight radiating from every pore.

                _One soul. One heart. Two vessels joined for eternity with love and light._

It was the same every time they renewed the Mark; it felt just as glorious and pure as it had that very first time. Only true soulmates, destined to find each other, knew about the glow.

                And Yuuri had to pinch himself every time he saw Victor shimmer with starlight.

                His impatience got the better of him; he needed Victor too much. He needed to feel him surround him, wrap him in his heat and grip him deep within him.

                He tugged on Victor’s hair, bringing his bright purple eyes to him, and he felt himself slip into those heavy-lidded pools. He cupped Victor’s face and kissed him hard, desperate, moaning as his tongue danced with his mate’s. Keeping one hand on Victor’s cheek, his other hand slipped round his waist and he pulled Victor into his lap.

                Victor gasped with surprise and broke the kiss to stare wide-eyed at Yuuri; he never could get used to how much stronger Yuuri became during his rut, how he could lift the taller man like he weighed no more than a feather.

                Yuuri smiled up at Victor’s shocked face, rubbing his thumb gently along his cheek.

                “You’re so cute when you look at me like that.” He said softly, the blush that rose on Victor’s cheeks only confirmed his statement.

                Victor turned his head to plant a kiss on Yuuri’s wrist, smiling down at him.

                “When I look at you like what?” he teased, fluttering his eyelashes, his omega hormones flooding his mate’s senses with sweetness and sensual innocence.

                Yuuri growled, slaking his tongue over his bared teeth. The omega was taunting him, teasing him.

                Victor was playing dirty. And he knew it. He loved it!

                He gripped Victor’s hips with both hands, lifting him until he could feel that intoxicating heat from his ass tickle his twitching tip.

                _So close. Just one more inch…_

Victor braced himself on Yuuri’s shoulders, wrapping his legs around his mate’s waist. His breath was already coming out in ragged pants and he rolled his hips, brushing his swollen length against Yuuri’s firm stomach and took every ounce of the alpha’s self-control not to snarl with want.

                “Beg me!” he commanded, his primal desires going into overdrive as Victor whimpered and squirmed in his embrace.

                “Oh, please, Yuuri!” Victor pleaded, wrapping his arms round Yuuri’s neck, raining kisses on his face and lips, “Please, my alpha! Take me! Do what you want to me! Fuck me! I need my alpha!”

                “And I need my omega!” Yuuri moaned as he thrusted upwards, slamming into Victor’s welcoming hole with such force it made the man in his arms arch his back and cry out in ecstasy.

                Victor wrapped his legs tighter around Yuuri’s waist, locking his ankles together as Yuuri started to pull him down further onto his cock. He felt Yuuri stretching him, filling him. It was the best feeling in the world. He clenched around him, holding him tightly inside him and the alpha moaned with lust, thrusting hard and deep.

                Yuuri kept his movements slow and deliberate; pulling almost completely out before driving himself deep back inside of Victor, revelling in the loud screams of pleasure that spilled from his mate’s lips, the tight clench of his muscles that drew him in deeper, the sharp dig of Victor’s nails in his shoulders.

                Victor felt his neck grow limp, his head rolling of its own accord as Yuuri rocked him; his brain was switching off, leaving his body at the mercy of his alpha, and Victor wouldn’t have it any other way. He was Yuuri’s, he could do whatever he wanted to him, he would obey any command his alpha gave him, the pleasure of his mate more important than his own life.

                And knowing that Yuuri felt the same way about him only increased his arousal.

                “Is that good, baby?” Yuuri whispered, bringing Victor out of his haze.

                Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri’s, wanting even more physical contact, if that was possible. “Ohhh my god! So _so good_! Oh…oh Yuuri! Yuuri! My Yuuri!” he moaned between thrusts, his back arching every time Yuuri buried himself within him.

                “Ohhh my Vitya!” Yuuri cried out, increasing his speed. He could feel the pressure building up inside his gut, his chest, his heart. He released his grip on Victor’s hip, taking his whole weight in one arm as he wrapped his hand around Victor’s throbbing length.

                “Fuck, yes! Yes! Yes Yuuri!” Victor chanted as Yuuri pumped him with the same desperate pace and intensity as his hips continued to thrust upwards. He dug his nails deeper into Yuuri’s shoulders, crescent-shaped marks appearing in the vanilla-coloured flesh; it was the only way to keep Victor grounded as Yuuri captured his other senses with his hand and cock. Yuuri had total control of his body, of the ever-increasing wave of electricity and fire that was so close to engulfing him.

                “That’s it, Victor! Scream for me!” Yuuri panted, pumping harder, thrusting faster. He dipped his head, rolling his tongue over Victor’s perky nipple, sucking the pink flesh between his lips.

                Victor threw his head back and screamed with rapture. It was too much for him. He couldn’t take it for much longer. The world didn’t exist anymore; only Yuuri existed. His body was dominated by the feel of Yuuri everywhere – his tongue, his lips, his teeth, his hot breath all over his chest, marking him, claiming his flesh; his hand pumping and teasing his length until he was leaking and twitching for him; his incredibly hard cock penetrating and capturing his body, making him feel like he was made purely to fit for Yuuri.

                “Yuuri…hah, ah, oh-oh my god...Y-Yuuri, I’m - ”

                Yuuri ensnared Victor’s mouth, swallowing his moans and whimpers. He knew he was close, they both were, and he pushed and pulled his mate harder and faster until he felt him come undone above him.

                Victor clenched tight around him and he released into his mate with a deep, shuddering moan. At the same time, he felt the omega spurt into his hand, onto his stomach. He was overjoyed at the feel of his hot, wet love spreading on his skin and he thrust up one last time, jutting hard.

                Victor whimpered meekly into Yuuri’s mouth as his orgasm rolled up and down his body, sweat dripping down his temples and neck, making his hair cling to his forehead. He wrapped his arms around Yuuri’s neck limply, fingers twisting strands of his lover’s raven hair lazily as he kissed him deeply and sweetly.

                Still keeping himself inside of Victor, not wanting to break that connection just yet, Yuuri slowly leant forward with one hand outstretched for balance, lowering Victor onto the bed gently.

                As his head hit the pillow, Victor reluctantly broke the kiss to smile up at Yuuri. His heart fluttered at the heated, flushed look in the younger man’s golden eyes, his irises now tinged with chocolate brown; though still in rut, the initial rush was ebbing away, allowing the alpha to have more control of his hormones, for now. He knew Yuuri’s eyes would eventually fade back to their normal beautiful brown, but not for a few days, just as he knew his own eyes would go back to blue once his ecstasy wore off.

                If someone had asked him to choose between the deep chocolate brown and the bright gold, Victor would have told them he could never do that; he loved all of Yuuri with equal measure – the sweet, bashful Yuuri, the romantic, protective Yuuri, the dominating, sensual Yuuri…

                They were all his.

                “Remind me again; why didn’t you want this?” he teased with a flirty grin.

                Yuuri laughed shakily, panting for breath. “Because I’m an idiot!”

                Victor giggled. “True, but you’re _my_ idiot, so I’ll always forgive you.”

                Yuuri pressed his lips to Victor’s in a featherlight kiss as he pulled himself out. Victor pouted at the sensation; he felt lonely without Yuuri inside him. The pout soon disappeared as Yuuri pulled the duvet over them both before wrapping his arms around Victor, bringing him to cuddle into his chest. Victor sighed as he nuzzled into the crook of Yuuri’s neck, hooking his leg over his mate’s as he snuggled in as close as he could.

                Yuuri kissed the top of Victor’s head and breathed in deep; the scent of roses mixed with sandalwood, their blended perfume, lingered in the air and made him feel both satisfied and desperate for more. He knew he was going to be like this for a few more days until his rut subsided, flitting between satisfaction and arousal, between sleep and hunger and desire, his primal, feral instincts reverting the young man into little more than an animal. He would have to take these blissful moments of calm as an opportunity to catch his breath, and to allow Victor to recover. No matter how much his rut turned him into a selfish beast, the alpha would never harm his omega.

                There was nothing in the world more important than Victor’s safety.

                He suddenly remembered why he hadn’t wanted to make love to Victor.

                _“Because I can’t watch your heart break again!”_

Victor felt Yuuri tense up and glanced up at his face.

                “What is it?”

                Yuuri gazed down at his beautiful husband, a sad smile tugging on his lips as he brushed his knuckles over Victor’s flushed cheek.

                “What if it’s my fault?”

                Victor sat up a little bit, propping himself on his elbow. “What if what is your fault?”

                Yuuri’s chest heaved. “What if I’m the problem?”

                Victor frowned for a moment, struggling to understand Yuuri’s cryptic worry. Yuuri saw the second the penny dropped; how Victor’s eyes stretched wide and shone with a sheen of tears, how his soft lips dropped into a small ‘o’ shape.

                “Is that what’s been worrying you all this time? Sweetheart, why didn’t you tell me?”

                Yuuri felt a hot tear trickle down his cheek. “I don’t know. I guess I didn’t want to burden you. We’ve been through so much, and we were just starting to get back to normal and then I got all these thoughts and I couldn’t get rid of them and I didn’t want to upset you and I kept hoping my rut wouldn’t come because I didn’t want to get your hopes up again and - ”

                It all spilled out of him, a dam inside of him bursting open. Victor said nothing, letting Yuuri get it all of his chest, reaching one hand up to stroke Yuuri’s hair, the other holding his hand gently as his husband cried.

                Once Yuuri was finished, he drew a shuddering breath and laid his head further into the pillow.

                “Feeling better?” Victor asked gently. He smiled a little when Yuuri nodded at him.

                “I’m sure this was just your hormones talking, but if you want, when your rut is over, we can make another appointment with the doctor,” he said, his tone soothing and gentle as he continued to stroke Yuuri’s hair, his omega instinct to appease his alpha rising, “but we both know you’re not the problem. You’re getting me pregnant, I just can’t see it through. So how can you be the problem?”

                Yuuri’s lower lip wobbled. “Maybe your body doesn’t like my sperm.”

                Victor couldn’t stop the laugh that popped out of his mouth.

                “I’m serious!” Yuuri pouted, which only made Victor laugh even more. “What if your womb is rejecting my sperm? You’re the perfect Victor Nikiforov, I’m the useless Yuuri Katsuki! Of course it’s my fault!”

                “Alright, that’s enough!” Victor said firmly, despite the warm smile on his lips, “This is just your hormones. We’ll talk about it properly next week.”

                Yuuri frowned, puzzled. “Why next week?”

                Victor grinned and Yuuri watched his irises change colour again.

                “Because this week, my alpha, I’m going to take care of you.”

                Yuuri watched slack-jawed as Victor disappeared under the duvet, out of sight.

                Whatever he was thinking about, whatever it was that had upset him a moment ago, was erased from his mind as he felt Victor’s tongue tease his cock, breathing life back into the swelling member.

                He closed his eyes and grinned to himself.

                This was going to be a good week.

 

**THE END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to let me know what you think. I'll always reply.
> 
> xxx


End file.
